


雨

by QIU_W



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	雨

“平子队长……”

雏森的手悬在平子的刘海前，她拿着理发用的剪刀，手指有些发抖，面色也带着犹豫。此时窗外投入光逐渐转为暖色，天色渐晚，正对着窗户的雏森已经不太能从镜子里看清坐在她前面的平子的面容。

“……队长，我去开一下灯。”雏森找到借口，强行拖延了几十秒，等她开完灯回头，倒是看清了平子的表情。他脸上还是一样怪笑，嘴里催着她快点过来。“不要拖拖拉拉的，桃桃。”“……我现在就来。”她拖着步子过去，心里还在犹豫。

下午的时候雏森给日番谷剪了头发，主意是松本出的，日番谷当然不知情。被她们两个连哄带骗的强行按在椅子上的时候才在生气。原本的计划是让松本动手，但她平日里就随性散漫，日番谷信不过，直接说让雏森来给他剪发。

那次雏森没有犹豫，只是抱着怀念的心情对着日番谷的头发动手。开始到中途都很顺利，只是最后收尾的时候出了岔子。日番谷的发尾被她剪坏了一块，硬着头皮试图弥补，结果只能是越来越糟。

最后是雏森回到五番队试图找些东西让日番谷遮一遮，可被平子撞见，不得不交代了实情，又被大笑的平子用着队长命令押到了十番队。

日番谷心里窝火，但好歹还是接受了平子给的围巾。雏森只觉得尴尬愧疚，甚至想着明天要不要再对日番谷道一遍歉。

再次回到五番队，途中的时候雏森原本要去图书馆，但是被平子拦下要她跟着一起回五番队。“平子队长，你是有什么急事么？”今天是平子逼着雏森休息的，突然被要求回队，让她有点担心是不是出了什么岔子。

“没事啊，是我找你啦，不是队里的工作。”平子要她放心，领着雏森走在长长的回廊上。两人进了执务室。这里和蓝染在的时候已经有了不少不同，放置其中的物件增增减减，最终成了现在的样子。

“桃桃，你先到椅子那里站着。”他下了个令人不解的指示，接着就背对雏森，在自己的柜子里一阵翻找。“平子队长，你有什么事是要我做的？”她依照平子说的，在他指定的椅子前面站好。“做这个。”平子拿出了一个东西，那是雏森很熟悉的，刚刚用过的道具。

是一组理发工具套装。

“队长，我们队里什么时候也有这个了？！”雏森感到惊讶，前几天她在收拾的时候还没有在平子的柜子里看到这个。“这两天才买的嘛，不过没想到这么快就派上了用场啊。”平子把工具袋塞到雏森怀里，绕过她坐到椅子上。

“桃桃，来帮我剪头发。”平子从宽袖里掏出本杂志，翻到有折角的一页指给雏森看。“用这个做一下参考，我觉得这个很不错啊，桃桃你觉得怎么样？”“……平子队长。”雏森握紧了手中的工具袋。“我刚刚才剪坏了日番谷的头发，你确定现在要我来在为你剪头发么？”“剪坏了？没事啦我看日番谷根本没生你的气的样子，围巾他都收下了。”他停顿几秒，伸手拨了一下自己的刘海。“至于我嘛，我觉得桃桃你手艺很不错啊，让你来也挺放心的。”

雏森一时间不知道该回什么，也不知道自己是该喜还是该忧。

该高兴一下平子对她手艺的莫名其妙的认可么？还是要对平子说自己实在没有信心，请他另外找人？日番谷的头发可以用围巾遮一下，但平子是要剪在刘海上，如果失败了难道是要用绷带给他围一圈嘛。

“……哈哈。”

“桃桃你笑什么？”

“没什么……平子队长，我只在刘海上稍微剪一点可以么？”雏森忍住笑，她不敢全盘答应，但又想回应那份莫名其妙的信任。“就像这样.”她在平子的刘海上稍稍比划了一个斜度。“这个斜度也太不干脆了，桃桃你就剪到这里吧。”平子定了要求，自觉系紧长布遮挡了身体。

雏森也架好镜子，绕到平子身后举起了剪刀。

结果拖到夕阳西下，必须要开灯的时候还是没有下手。

“桃桃你这笨蛋！”她走回平子的身边，还差几步远的时候就被平子伸直手臂在她脑袋上用食指敲了一记。“呜啊！”她停了脚步，单手捂住了被敲的地方，忍不住叫了一声。“你还在犹豫什么啦，我都见过日番谷的头发了，对你到底能做到什么地步心里也大概有数。”平子说的肯定，又抓着她的胳膊向着自己拉近了些。

“别那么容易就犹豫，我都说了相信你啦。”平子又对着刘海比划出要求的斜度，“再不快点的话我今晚可就没法下班了啊。”

他说的直白，语气也够坚定。这让雏森有了信心，再次举起了剪刀和梳子。

“那我要动手了，平子队长。”

平子对着镜子左右端详自己的刘海。“桃桃，你做的很不错啊。说不定还真的很有天赋。”雏森看他在笑，应该对新剪的刘海挺满意的。“队长，你觉得喜欢就好。”她清扫了碎发，把理发用的道具和布放回了柜子里。“我很满意啊。”平子的语气比平时还要轻快。雏森见他起身，可能是看够了。“桃桃。”平子走到她身边，“你这样的发型也很好看啊。”

他说的是雏森现在现在的短发模样。在抓着日番谷剪头发之前，雏森和松本就先在店里换了发型。

“看着很活泼，很可爱哦。”平子盯着她的头发左看右看，颇有兴趣的样子。“不过桃桃你不觉得缺点什么嘛？”“缺点什么？”雏森摸了下自己的头发，平子也伸手戳了戳她的头发，又把她左侧的靠鬓角的刘海全部拨向耳后。“这样看着就更有精神一点啦。桃桃你到这边来。”他松手，推着雏森往镜子那里去。“桃桃，你看这样怎么样？”平子从抽屉里掏出一个发夹，对着雏森的头发比了下。

“平子队长，这个发夹又是什么时候放在这里的？”雏森歪头看他，表情惊诧不已。这个执务室她平日里用的最多，今天怎么接连冒出她从没有见过的东西。“不记得了。”平子随口回她，干脆再次把她的左侧的靠鬓角的刘海拨到耳后，直接用发夹别了过去。“桃桃你看镜子。”平子硬用手把她的头正回镜子前。“看起来比刚刚的要精神多了吧。”雏森看着镜子中的自己，倒不觉得有比之前的样子看起来精神多少。

但发夹是她喜欢的样式，不知道平子是摸清了她的喜好，还是凑巧买到。

“我不觉得有差多少。”雏森如实回答。平子没得到认同，像是失了兴趣一般拍了拍她的肩膀。“真的假的，一点都不觉得嘛？那就只是个人审美的问题了么……”他说着就动手要把发夹取下来，刚刚搭上缎带平子就停了动作。“忘了问了……桃桃，发夹你喜欢么？喜欢的话就给你了。”平子戳了戳发夹，“可以么？谢谢平子队长！”雏森觉得惊喜，连忙道谢。“不用这么认真的道谢啦，你自己看看要怎么用。”平子不再干预，让雏森自己摆弄头发。

雏森的选择是把左眼上方的刘海勾到耳后，再用发卡别住。看起来和平子那会弄出来的没有什么太多差别。

“这样也不错嘛！”坐回了办公桌的平子隔着一点距离对雏森说出这句，看着雏森转身面向他走来。她的发尾随着动作微微扬起，与他的视线对上的清澈眼神中带着欣喜。

“很可爱啊，桃桃。”

平子的指尖隐约残留触感。

“桃桃，有好好休息么——”平子今天上午来的迟了些，推开门时才想起来昨天他给雏森准了半天假，她要到下午才会过来上班。

上半天就只有平子一个人在执务室，他翻起了雏森放置好的文件，着手处理自己该做的部分。窗外的天空逐渐转阴，时针也一圈一圈滴答转动。

雏森的身影随着自空飘下的细雨在平子的脑中浮现，他不耐烦地用着细长食指敲击桌面，但是敲不散雏森的模样。

“为什么我会现在想到桃桃啊……”平子叹气，他放下文件看了一眼钟，时针停在两点。“桃桃怎么还没来，难道她也会睡过头么。”平子嘀咕，掏出传令神机联系雏森，可是没人接听。他转头望向窗口，天空阴雨密布，一滴一滴似乎是要淹没他脑中的雏森。“……”平子起身走向拉门。

“我出去找一下桃桃，她要是回来的话让她记得联系我。”平子对着今天值班的席官叮嘱，他提着伞，略微驼背踱步出五番队。这个找人的决定实在是没意义，除了让平子能吹吹冷风之外，就只有多走几步路再看一遍已经看过无数次的雨景。

雏森晚来又联系不上是很少见，但现在还不是晚到需要让人担心的时间，平子也只需要等着就好。可他还是选择了顺着心中的焦躁走入雨中，毫无根据的沿着街道向雏森家中走去，甚至没有去感应她的灵压所在。

“平子队长？”雏森的声音在他身后响起，吓得他头皮一麻。“桃桃——别吓我啊！”“对不起，平子队长。你这是有什么事？要我随行么？”雏森手上还拿着两本书，她走近平子，等着他回答。“没事啦，我只是在找你。你今天来晚喽，桃桃。”平子指着她的书，又看向了图书馆的方向。“看书看到入迷了？”“是啊，对不起，平子队长。我看的太投入了”雏森低头道歉。“而且我联系你，你也没有接。”平子掏出传令神机在雏森面前晃了晃，雏森急忙拿出自己的传令神机看了一眼，确实有未接通的记录。“真的有……很抱歉！平子队长，因为是在图书馆我就把提示音关了！”她再低头次道歉，平子把手机收回宽袖。伸手捏着雏森的肩膀，把她的身体扳直，两人对上了目光。“原因我知道了。但是没必要一直低头啊桃桃。”“是，平子队长！”平子松手，向着五番队走去。

“快点跟上，桃桃，我们要回去啦。”

“好的！”

雏森紧跟在平子身后，他心中的焦躁在看到雏森的时候就已经消失，像是被雨水浸入，只剩凉意，让他恢复到平日的冷静。

回到五番队，雏森坐到往常的位置，开始处理堆积的文书。

“桃桃真的很优秀啊。”平子又开始无所事事，偶尔接过雏森要他签字盖章的几张，再递回去。“对了桃桃，我今天要早点走哦。”平子比出一个喝酒的手势，雏森点头。“我知道了，今天我会在执务室多留一会的。”

“哈哈，桃桃果然很可靠。”

酒会接近尾声，平子自己带了酒，那瓶是松本惦记了许久的从现世带回的酒。平子倒是没喝多少，松本几杯后已然烂醉，刚刚才被日番谷接走。平子也准备走了，他想要再回一趟五番队看一眼雏森，让她不要在执务室里留到太晚。可他一阵翻找，没有找到应该带在身上的钱包。

“……那就是被我落在执务室了。”

平子当然可以向在场的熟人借钱，实在不行也可以赊账。但他却想起来这会应该还在五番队的，离酒馆有一段路程的雏森。他平时并不会差遣下属给自己的私事跑腿，可这次他拿出了传令神机，拨通了雏森的号码。

“桃桃，你还在执务室么？在？那帮我送一下钱包，应该就被压在茶几那边……找到了？谢啦，桃桃你来接我吧。”

他想见雏森，也许是因为那几口酒，也许是因为细雨已停。挂了传令神机后，他心中的焦躁再度升起。

“平子队长，你还在吧？还能走么？”过了一会，雏森从酒馆拉门前探出了上身，对着隔间里张望。“当然能走啊，我可没有喝那么多。”平子对她招手，雏森走过去递上了钱包。“谢啦桃桃，你等我一下。”平子交付自己的部分，对剩下的人打了招呼，带着雏森走出酒馆。

虽然平子说了自己没有喝太多，但雏森还是坚持让他把胳膊搭到自己的肩膀上。“队长虽然你说没事，可是你的脚步真的不怎么稳。”他被雏森架着，慢慢向着五番队走去。“说起来我在路上遇到了日番谷，看到他带着醉的厉害的乱菊姐，我还在担心队长也会喝成这样。”“哈哈，我可没有那么爱喝啊，都联系你来接了，听我说话也听的出来醉没醉吧。”“也是呢。”雏森跟着他笑。

路边的灯光投在雏森的眼中，原本棕色的瞳孔中映出了暖黄。这与平子的发色近似，一时间他希望投在雏森眼中的是自己。他又看向雏森的发夹，那是平子托矢眮丸的买的，因为觉得合适雏森就没怎么犹豫就买下。虽然代购这种饰品不属于矢眮丸原本的业务范围，但是没人会和钱过不去。

矢眮丸交付他要的商品的时候还附上了一张写着“色鬼，你复职才多久就已经开始骚扰小姑娘了么？”的纸条，平子看完就皱起眉头把纸条揉成团扔了。“搞什么啊，丽莎这是拿我当犯罪预备军看么？”他希望矢眮丸最近别看类似题材的黄书，不然下次见面他可能就不只是会被猿柿骂秃头人妖。

平子伸出手，想要触摸发夹。他的手擦过雏森的脸，指尖触到温热。雏森同时因为这样的触碰而瑟缩了一下，他的手是冷的。

“平子队长？”

“桃桃，真是可靠啊。”

平子的手指搭上雏森的发夹，随后抽回。指尖再度擦过雏森的脸颊时，他觉得自己的手指同样变得温热。“哈哈，队长你说得太过了，我只是来接你一下而已。”雏森被夸得不好意思，红着脸向前走。“桃桃，你又这样了啊。”平子抬手敲她的头，雏森连忙说自己知道了。

平子不再逗她，一边揉眼一边打哈切被雏森带着走。他的心里的焦躁已经平静，莫名的喜悦和满足不知不觉占据他的脑子。

他见到了雏森，他想离的更近一些看着雏森。

雏森抱着一沓文件，单手拉开拉门，意外的看到了

“队长，你回来的好早啊，按照预定我还以为你明天才会回来。”

平子前几天去了现世，没有要雏森同行。

“因为一护现在看不到我嘛，日世里他们也不知道在做什么，就是没空搭理我。”

这句话真假掺半。平子当时一开门就被猿柿一脚踹脸倒地，提着他的领子就开始骂。“你这秃头回去当队长就算了居然都有了女人还性骚扰下属？！区区一个秃头！”“哈？！我不是秃头！所以你是在说谁啊？！”平子硬是把猿柿的手从自己的领子上拽开，转头看向矢眮丸。“丽莎！你到底和日世里说了啥？！”矢眮丸头也不抬，还是专注于手中的泳装女子特辑。“我只是说出了实情。越是被遮掩的真相，被揭露的时候不就更丑陋么。”“你在说什么像揭露社会黑暗面的侦探一样的台词啊！给桃桃送个发夹就被算作丑陋的真相么？！喂日世里你别拽我的头发了！”“不止如此吧，真子。”矢眮丸站了起来，俯视和猿柿在地上缠斗的平子。“你还故意装醉和忘带钱包，让雏森来接。这就是真的职权骚扰了，真子。”她合上特辑，甚至推了推眼镜，架势上更像个侦探。“丽莎你除了书和cd还卖八卦么？！我什么时候故意这样做！”平子终于挣脱了猿柿的追打，从地面爬了起来质问矢眮丸。

“果然你做过吧？！秃子！”猿柿又一脚踢中他的大腿，还好这次他站的够稳。“是啦是啦我做过。但是绝对没有性骚扰！”平子懒得继续反驳，伸手把猿柿推远一些，转看向矢眮丸。“丽莎，我之前拜托你买的那些都买好了么？”平子向矢眮丸伸手。“都在这里了，收据也都在袋子里。”矢眮丸递过袋子，里面零零碎碎装了不少小东西。“谢啦。”平子随手翻看一下，转身准备离开。

“真子，这样没问题么？”

“……没问题啦，我又不着急。”

雏森放下从席官那里收到的报告，看向正在收拾cd的平子。

“队长……所以你多报一天是为了玩么？”

“是啊——桃桃你过来。”

平子招呼她，等她靠近后丢过一个小盒子。“给你的，我刚刚说的就别写在报告里了。”“我不会写的，队长你也不用每次都给我礼……贿赂。”“是礼物啦礼物。”平子矫正雏森的说法。

“晚上有空吗？要不要和我一起去吃饭？”

“……要是队长别带我去味道很奇妙的店的话，我会去的。”

“是嘛，那桃桃你来选去哪里吃吧。”

“那我想想。”

雏森没有拒绝过平子的邀约，他看得出来雏森努力在工作和生活中接受这个自己这个空降的队长。他当初主动去四番队接雏森出院，又用言语鼓励安慰她。如今两人间的关系已经比最开始要亲近了许多。

“这家怎么样？我听七绪说这家的丸子很好吃说了很久了。”雏森的语气中带着期待，平子点点头。“行啊，桃桃喜欢吃丸子么？”“一般吧……但是七绪说好吃，我就很好奇了。”“哦，那我也期待一下吧。”

两人按时下班，雏森带着平子去向那家店走去。他看着雏森满足的吃着丸子，露出被微小的幸福环绕着的笑容，与平子那天在四番队里见到的毫无生气的她截然不同。那时候的雏森被痛苦和自责包裹，他虽然暂时把人从中拉扯出来，心里仍不确定以后。但是雏森之后的表现很好，一步一步从旧伤中走出，跟在他身边为了五番队忙前忙后。

他看着这样的雏森，觉得自己以前一直说的“这个女孩子是我的初恋。”这种被人吐槽是对所有漂亮女孩说的玩笑话，在他那天踏入雨幕中去寻找雏森回队的短暂的路途中成真。

“味道怎么样，桃桃？”

“很好吃！七绪推荐的果然不会有错啊。谢谢你请客，平子队长。”

“不用谢啦，这是给努力过头的桃桃的奖励。”

平子并不急于确定雏森心中所想，现在陪她开开心心吃完眼前这顿饭就是他目前想做的。等他悠哉喝完两杯，雏森也吃饱了。平子付过账，雏森跟着他走出那家店。两人一前一后走在路上，目的地是五番队的队舍。

一路说说笑笑，平子看着雏森，她的面孔映在冷色月光下，此时正露出可爱的笑容，让平子觉得温暖。“桃桃，笑的很开心嘛。丸子那么好吃么？”平子伸手去戳她的酒窝，指尖稍稍用力，雏森的脸颊就被他按凹进去一块。“队长，请不要这样——”雏森连忙退后两步躲开平子的手，他的手指略过雏森的耳朵时指尖感到微热，这才发觉雏森的耳垂是通红。

即使在冷白的光下，平子也能看出来现在的雏森满脸通红。

“哈哈，我知道啦桃桃。”

“我们回去吧。”

之后平子用着各种借口送给雏森礼物中除了不占地方的小物件外还多了食物，有时候是布丁一类的现世的零食，有时候是流魂街的小吃。偶尔也向雏森推荐一下自己热衷的音乐。

只是星十字骑士团突然来袭，打断了平子的悠哉等待。

所有人的精力全部的投入这场战役。

灵王宫中对战杰拉尔德，裹着一身绷带的他及时抓住了雏森的手腕，但是没能保护住。杰拉尔德一掌拍下，平子就此昏迷，醒来之后才知道是雏森架着他躲了一路。至于杰拉尔德是由日番谷，朽木和更木三个人一起解决，而作为敌方首脑的友哈巴赫死于黑崎之手。

“这么说我去灵王宫的这一趟去了和没去一样嘛——从中途昏迷到尾不说，还要桃桃你带着我逃。”平子忍不住自我吐槽，而雏森在给他切苹果，她待会还得去别的病房里看望其他队员。“哈哈……这么说我也没能做到什么，连给队长你治疗的空档都没有。”雏森把切好的苹果装在盘中端到平子面前，其中一块上面插着一把小小的金属叉。

平子接过盘子，拿起叉子吃下一块后立刻皱眉。“不太甜啊……算了，队里现在怎么样？你一个人忙的过来嘛？”“勉勉强强……队长你还是快点出院回队吧。”雏森难得诉苦，之前问的时候从没有提过希望这句。“连桃桃你都忙不过来了么……啊——感觉回去之后就要被按在办公桌前起不了身了。”平子又叉起一块苹果，送到雏森嘴边。“桃桃你要吃么？虽然不太甜。”他以为雏森会拒绝，但是她没有犹豫，张口就吃下。“唔……也没有队长你说的那样啊，甜味还是挺足的。”雏森舔了一下唇，然后起身。“那我要走了，队长。等看过其他人我就直接回队里了。”她几步走到门口，平子没有看漏雏森脸上露出的羞涩。

“桃桃。”

“我出院大概就在这几天了。”

“有空的话要来接我吗？在五番队里等也行。”

平子见雏森从门后探出身子，露出微笑。

“我会来接的啦。”

完


End file.
